paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World and Civil
World and Civil are Animalpup's ocs. Don't edit their page without my permission first. Ask my permission first if you want to use them or one of them in a story. World and Civil are Brandy's parents. Appearances ]] World: He is a German Shepherd. He is black and tan with the regular markings of one. He has a black and white circular spot on his chest that looks like the Earth. He has brown eyes. He wears a regular camouflage collar. Civil: She is a Boxer Dog. She is black all over. She has two white spots on her chest that looks like a country in civil war. She has brown eyes also. She wears a pink camouflage collar. Bios World and Civil have quite a story. The two were born on the same Military base. World is older than Civil by one day. They became best friends when they starting training to be attack dogs. As they both have scars from their tours. Hears how it goes they were both on a tricky mission trying to not to get spotted by the enemy to rescue some captured allies when a lightning strike had happened and Civil had made a high yip. They got spotted and World and Civil had orders to protect their partners no matter what. World charged after a terrorist and the terrorist had cut World on the forehead almost cutting his eye open. World yipped loud and deep as Civil charged as the same terrorist and he had stabbed and cut her in the back missing her spine by an inch or two. Their partners had then shot the terrorists and picked up World and Civil bring them back to base. They got stitched up and were told to rest for a while. By the time they were adults they started to have feelings for each other. They two had gone on 4 tours together already and were starting to settle down. The two had retired and decided to have pups. Civil had Brandy and World had found Andy to train her to become an attack dog like them. When Brandy had lost Andy her parents supported her and helped her through it. When Brandy had her pups with Nikola both World and Civil were happy for their only girl. The two love playing with Service and Sargent when they go visit in Adventure Bay. They later love playing with AJ. He looks up the two since they were in the Military. Personalities They are both protective over Brandy. They are loving, caring and are goofy sometimes. World tends to more serious than Civil. Civil is a bit goofier but still can be serious when she needs to. Family *Daughter: Brandy *Son in law: Nikola *Grandson: Sargent *Granddaughter-in-law: Aayrana *Granddaughter: Service *Grandpup-in-law: Tengri *Grandson: Andy Jr *Grandpup-in-law: Aila *Son-in-law: Noah *Daughter-in-law: Allsion *Granddaughter-in-law: Moxie *Grandson-in-law: Maxford Jr *Granddaughter-in-law: Hedgehog *Grandson-in-law: Jackalope Random Stuff About Them *They both are named after two kinds of wars and got their names from the spots on their chests. *They were both in the Military and are attack dogs. *They both are afraid of losing Brandy. *Civil is afraid of lightning. *World is afraid of fires. *They both have scars from tours they been in. **Civil has a scar on her back and World has a scar on his forehead. *They both like playing and spoiling their grand-pups, Sargent, Service and AJ. **Sometimes their crushes from time to time *They both are mentors to AJ helping him along his Military journey. Stories By Me: *Brandy's Life By Others: Collabs: Gallery Civil human.jpeg|Human Civil drew by Confetii The Party Pup Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:Boxer Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Veteran Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Animal Category:Attack Dog Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Female protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Parents Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Category:Husband /boyfriend Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Category:Girl pup Category:Wife /girlfriend